Ce que tu me laisses
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Après avoir vécu deux ans de relation amoureuse avec Severus, Harry met fin à leur relation sans savoir que Severus est enceint et se met en couple avec Ginny. Severus qui ne se remet pas de leur rupture cachera sa grossesse à Harry. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il l'apprendra?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ce que tu me laisses**_

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est la propriété de J.K Rowling. **_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Unbreak my heart

Devait-il espérer encore? Devait-il pleurer cet amour perdu qu'il ne retrouvera jamais? Il était parti sans aucune véritable explications, le laissant seul sans aucun regard en arrière. Il l'avait quitté pour une femme qui ne l'aimera jamais comme lui l'avait aimé et comme il continuait de l'aimer.

Il avait cru leur amour éternel, que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Même pas la guerre ni Voldemort n'étaient arrivés à le faire et voilà qu'un beau matin. Il trouve sur la table de chevet, une lettre de son amant lui disant que leur relation était terminée et qu'il devait refaire sa vie sans lui. Que toute leur histoire n'avait été qu'une aventure sans lendemain, une histoire qui était née d'une peur de mourir et de ne pouvoir connaître l'amour, rien de plus.

Maintenant que tout était fini, il était temps pour eux de bâtir leur nouvelle vie chacun de leur côté.

Quand il avait lu cette lettre, il n'osait y croire et s'était empressé de chercher son amant dans leur maison. Dans la demeure qu'ils avaient payé après la guerre.

Il n'y avait personne. Toutes les affaires de son amant avaient disparu, il n'y avait plus rien appartenant à son bien-aimé. Il était seul, celui qu'il aimait l'avait quitté sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de le retenir, de le supplier à genoux de rester.

Il avait mis fin à deux ans de relation amoureuse avec une simple lettre. Une lettre! Il avait rompu de façon lâche sans même le regarder en face et lui dire qu'il le quittait.

_**" Je te promets d'être toujours là, Sev."**_

Oui tu avais promis. Tu avais promis que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais et que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Et comme un imbécile, j'y ai cru. Je t'ai cru sur paroles sans jamais imaginer qu'un jour tu pourrais me quitter pour une autre alors que tu disais m'aimer et que la seule chose qui pourrait nous séparer était la mort.

Te voilà maintenant dans ses bras à elle tandis que moi je repasse sans cesse dans ma tête tous nos merveilleux moments passés ensemble. À chaque fois mon coeur se brise en mille morceaux quand je me rends compte que jamais tu ne reviendras et que tu m'as véritablement abandonné depuis trois mois.

Ces trois mois représentent trois siècles pour moi, une éternité qui me rappelle que la vie sans toi est fade et grise sans aucune nuance de couleur.

Je grogne une énième fois en me frappant mentalement pour m'empêcher de penser à toi mais c'est comme me demander d'arrêter de respirer, je ne le peux.

Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que je me serais autant attaché à toi au point d'en crever chaque jour à petit feu. J'ai cru qu'en me reposant sur toi, qu'en me donnant corps et âme à toi, je serai enfin heureux et libre de goûter aux délices de la vie mais au lieu de ça, je goûte chaque jour aux cendres de l'enfer.

Je suis allongé sur le canapé que j'occupe depuis des semaines après ton départ. Je ne quitte d'ailleurs plus cette pièce car à chaque fois que je mets le pied dans les autres salles de la maison, des souvenirs de notre vie commune que j'aimerais enfouir au plus profond de mon être refont soudainement surface me faisant atrocement souffrir, comprimant fortement ma poitrine sous l'effet de la violence de ces sentiments et souvenirs que je tente vainement de refouler.

Puis il y a cette chanson qui passe, cette musique que j'écoute sans cesse en pensant à toi. Cette mélodie qui n'est autre que le reflet de mon âme en peine.

_**Ne me laisse pas dans toute cette douleur**_

_**Ne me laisse pas dehors sous la pluie**_

_**Reviens-moi et redonne-moi le sourire**_

_**Viens et fait disparaître ces larmes**_

_**J'ai besoin que t'es bras m'enserrent maintenant**_

_**Les nuits sont si cruelles**_

_**Ramène ces nuits lorsque je te serrais contre moi**_

Que ne donnerai-je pas pour être de nouveau dans tes bras? Ô! Comme j'en rêve depuis que tu es parti, que tu me serres de nouveau contre toi et que tu me chuchotes à l'oreille ces mots que je désespère d'entendre une nouvelle fois.

_**Répare mon coeur**_

_**Dis-moi que tu m'aimeras à nouveau**_

_**Annule cette douleur que tu as causée**_

_**Lorsque tu as passé le pas de la porte**_

_**Et est sorti de ma vie**_

_**Efface ces larmes**_

_**J'ai pleuré durant tant de nuits**_

_**Répare mon coeur**_

Pourquoi es-tu parti si soudainement? Ne vois-tu pas que je me meurs loin de toi? Que mon corps et mon coeur ne cessent de te réclamer, de quémander ton retour? Je t'en prie, reviens-moi. Ne me laisse pas seul dans cette maison où nous avons batti notre relation et où j'ai vu tous nos projets s'écroulés lorsque tu as passé le pas de cette porte sans jamais revenir.

_**Reprend ce triste mot, 'au revoir'**_

_**Ramène la joie dans ma vie**_

_**Ne me laisse pas ici avec ces larmes**_

_**Viens et fais disparaître cette douleur grâce à tes baisers**_

_**Je ne peux oublier le jour où tu es parti**_

_**Le temps est si cruel**_

_**Et la vie est si cruelle sans toi à mes côtés**_

_**Ne me laisse pas dans toute cette douleur**_

_**Ne me laisse pas dehors sous la pluie**_

_**Ramène ces nuits lorsque je te serrais contre moi**_

_**Répare mon coeur**_

_**Reviens et dis-moi que tu m'aimes**_

_**Répare mon coeur**_

_**Mon doux chéri**_

_**Avec toi je ne peux tout simplement pas continuer**_

Comment pourrais-je continuer de vivre normalement alors que tu t'en es allé avec mon coeur? Comment vivre sans penser à toi alors que tu m'as marqué à tout jamais?

J'avais mal que je me remis à sangloter comme chaque jour. Noyant ma peine dans des tasses de thé vert.

- Sev? Entendis-je en direction de la cheminée.

Je relevai la tête pour voir apparaître dans les flammes la tête de mon filleul.

- Oh merde! Jura-t-il avant de venir me rejoindre en passant à travers les flammes.

En quelques secondes, le jeune Malefoy se trouvait à mes côtés assis sur le bord du canapé me regardant avec inquiétude et compassion. Une expression qu'il arborait souvent en ma présence depuis un certain temps.

- Sev... Murmura-t-il l'air peiné.

- Je veux être seul Drago. Dis-je agacé d'être dérangé par le blond.

- On s'inquiète pour toi, Sev.

- Je vais très bien, tu peux t'en aller. Claquai-je.

- Sev la rentrée à Poudlard c'est demain et te cacher ici dans ton manoir ne te protégera pas de ce qui t'attend. Répliqua Drago.

Je me levai du canapé agacé par les remontrances de mon filleul qui n'avait pas à mieux faire que de venir m'emmerder alors que je voulais être seul sans voir personne.

- Que veux-tu Drago? Demandai-je.

- T'inviter à dîner à la maison. Répondit le blond. Luna a invité Hermione et Théodore et il ne manque plus que toi.

- Je vous remercie pour l'invitation mais je n'ai pas très faim. Refusai-je.

- Tu dois te nourrir pour le bébé, Sev. Me rappela mon filleul outré par mon comportement. Je comprends que tu sois mal à cause de ce connard de Gryffondor mais il est hors de question que ma filleule naisse maigre et affamée.

- Parce que tu penses que ce sera une fille? Le questionnai-je amusé.

- Luna dit que c'est une fille alors moi aussi. Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je laissais glisser un sourire sur mes lèvres à la remarque de Drago.

Si on lui avait dit un jour que son filleul épouserait la serdaigle jamais il n'y aurait cru mais aujourd'hui c'était le cas et la blonde semblait changer le prince hautain et sarcastique de la maison Serpentard. Drago avait énormément changé et mûri auprès de la jeune femme et était très heureux à ses côtés. Ils avaient un petit garçon âgé d'un an nommé Scorpius. Un futur serpentard ce gamin!

- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher si je ne viens pas avec toi n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

- Tu as tout compris, parrain. Affirma Drago avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Allez va te changer, je vous attends.

- Elle n'est pas encore née alors ne me faites pas le bruit avec ça. Grommelai-je.

- On a tous hâte de voir sa petite tête. S'extasia Drago avec un air idiot, mimant parfaitement l'air stupide des célèbres lions.

() () () ()

J'en avais plus qu'assez de ce stupide dîner entre amis. J'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi, me mettre au chaud dans mon canapé à siroter une tasse de thé plutôt que d'écouter leur discussion qui ne l'intéressait guère.

- Severus est-ce que ça va? S'enquit Luna plongeant son regard bleu dans ses yeux onyx.

- Je suis épuisé, je pense que je ferai mieux de rentrer. Dis-je me levant de mon fauteuil.

- Parce que tu penses qu'on te laissera partir ainsi? S' amusa Théodore.

- Que me voulez-vous? Je vous rappelle que demain une journée importante nous attend.

- Pas de ça avec nous, Sev. Renchérit Drago. Tu es resté trois mois enfermé dans ton manoir sans en sortir donc on sait que demain ne sera pas une journée sereine pour toi surtout que Potter et Weasmoche y seront eux-aussi.

- Je sais. Grognai-je mécontent de devoir repenser une fois de plus à Potter et à sa fiancée.

- Severus tu n'as pas à supporter toute cette tension seul, tu peux compter sur nous au moindre problème. Me dit Hermione.

- Je le sais. Murmurai-je avant de m'en aller.


	2. Larmes et pluie

Chapitre 2

_**Larmes et pluie**_

Severus venait de rejoindre ses appartements à Poudlard avant les autres professeurs. Comme toujours, il avait commencé à ranger son laboratoire privé ainsi que sa réserve pour les prochaines préparations de potions qu'il devra faire pour l'infirmerie.

À son arrivée, Albus l'avait invité à prendre le thé dans son bureau mais il avait préféré décliner l'invitation sachant très bien de quoi le vieux fou citronné voulait lui parler.

Pour le moment il n'était guère en état d'avoir ce genre de conversation, il essayait tout simplement d'oublier cette période noire de sa vie tout en essayant d'aller de l'avant. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il était seul et malheureux aujourd'hui.

_**Comme je désire pouvoir rendre mon âme ;**_

_**Rendre ces habits qui deviennent ma peau :**_

_**Regarde le menteur qui brûle à ma demande, **_

_**Comme je désire avoir eu choisi les ténèbres du froid**_

_**Comme je désire avoir eu crié haut et fort,**_

_**À la place je n'ai trouvé aucun sens.**_

Severus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre attendant l'heure de la répartition des nouveaux élèves et du dîner dans la grande salle. Il voulait retarder ce moment aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans cet abysse de souffrance sans fin dans lequel il s'était plongé lorsqu'il avait rencontré ses yeux aux couleurs de l'émeraude. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce froid qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait partir loin de lui.

Il l'aimait tellement au point d'en avoir mal. Il l'aimait à s'en comprimer le coeur, il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et pur, d'un amour innocent. Il s'était fourvoyé en pensant que lui aussi avait droit au bonheur. Il n'avait pas pu imaginer qu'un jour où l'autre il le quitterait pour un amour plus jeune, pour une femme qui ne s'était jamais sacrifiée pour lui.

Oui, il avait sacrifié une partie de sa vie dans cette guerre contre le mage noir pour lui, pour ce jeune homme qui avait été autrefois son amant et qui était aujourd'hui son bourreau. L'investigateur de sa descente aux enfers.

Jusqu'à quand devra-t-il supporter cette douleur qui le plonge un peu plus chaque jour vers les ténèbres ? Quand verra-t-il enfin cette douleur prendre fin ?

Combien de larmes avait-il versé depuis son départ ? Combien de fois l'avait - il supplié de revenir dans son sommeil ? Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé qu'il revenait vers lui et qu'il lui promettait que jamais plus il ne s'en irait ? Des rêves, encore des rêves.

_**" Aie confiance en moi, Sev. Jamais je ne te ferais de mal. "**_

Jamais.

Quel mot terrible !

Severus était allongé sur son lit, des larmes coulant de ses joues devenues frêles à force de ne plus rien manger. Il se forçait à avaler quelque chose uniquement pour l'enfant qu'il portait dans son ventre. Bien qu'il ne soit plus l'ombre de lui-même, il s'efforçait de continuer à vivre juste pour ce petit être qui vivait en lui. Sans cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre, il savait qu'il aurait depuis bien longtemps mis fin à sa vie.

Hermione venait d'arriver à Poudlard, une nouvelle année débutait et elle avait hâte de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux élèves. Elle avait été très heureuse de recevoir une lettre de Dumbledore l'invitant à rejoindre le corps professoral de Poudlard en tant que professeur d'études des moldus.

Elle avait tout de suite accepté la proposition de Dumbledore soutenu par tous ses amis et son fiancé Théodore Nott.

Elle commençait sa seconde année en tant que professeur à Poudlard tout comme Harry Potter, qui, était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle avait rejoint ses appartements et s'était empressée de se préparer avant le grand repas du jour de la rentrée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi heure pour être prête.

Elle avait revêtue une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de son ancienne maison et se dirigeait à pas pressés vers les cachots. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la grande salle pour savoir que le maître des potions n'y était pas.

Il avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Harry. Il était devenu moins froid et moins cynique qu'auparavant. Ils s'étaient tous rendus compte que Severus était un homme d'une grande noblesse de coeur. Il avait toujours été dans l'ombre d'Harry, veillant à chaque fois sur lui au péril de sa vie. Il avait joué un rôle dans le seul but de protéger le survivant et il y était arrivé car grâce à lui, Harry Potter avait pu terrasser Lord Voldemort.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry et avait été heureux à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin, il découvre que son amant était parti et qu'une semaine après, on apprenait dans la Gazette du sorcier qu'il s'était fiancé à Ginny Weasley.

Cela avait été un choc pour l'entourage d'Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation et surtout les fiançailles qui s'étaient déroulés dans la précipitation. Severus, lui, en avait été malade pendant un mois. Ne parlant à personne, se retranchant dans un silence morbide.

Aujourd'hui, tout ceux qui avaient vu l'histoire d'amour de Severus et d'Harry évolué s'était mis du côté du maître des potions lui assurant tout leur soutien face à cette difficile épreuve car ce qu'Harry avait fait était impardonnable.

Hermione donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée des appartements de Severus et s'introduisit une fois le passage ouvert.

- Severus ! Héla-t-elle inspectant l'appartement à la recherche de son propriétaire.

N'entendant aucun bruit, elle se précipita vers sa chambre et le trouva endormi sur son lit, des mouchoirs usés traînant au sol tout près du lit. Des boîtes de mouchoirs vidés sûrement à cause de la grande quantité de larmes qu'il avait dû verser une nouvelle fois en pensant à son amant. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître le bazar qui s'y trouvait et s'approcha du lit, recouvrant le brun d'un drap.

Elle l'observa un moment avec peine sachant très bien qu'il souffrait énormément de l'absence de son ancien amant et qu'il était rare pour elle de le voir dans cet état car il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître et là sur le coup, elle avait juste envie de pleurer et d'aller régler son compte à son meilleur ami de faire souffrir ainsi un homme qui a tant donné pour lui.

Elle sortit de la chambre de Severus et referma derrière elle doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis elle quitta les cachots pour la grande salle où elle trouva tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs assis à leur place. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Dumbledore et Minerva saluant au passage tous ses collègues.

- Où est Severus ? Lui demanda Albus.

- Il est épuisé alors j'ai préféré le laisser dormir. Répondit-elle en regardant du coin de l'oeil Harry et Ginny qui étaient en train de parler entre eux.

Depuis l'annonce des fiançailles de son meilleur ami avec Ginny, ses relations avec la rousse s'étaient détériorées car elle savait que la jeune Weasley n'était pas avec Harry par amour. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour le savoir. La rousse enchaînait conquête sur conquête et ne préférait que des hommes avec de l'argent. Elle avait quitté Dean pour Harry. Pour elle, c'était une preuve suffisante pour dire que Ginny n'aimait pas son meilleur ami, en tout cas si elle l'aimait ce n'était que pour ce qu'il représentait.

- Vous avez bien fait. Approuva Albus.

- Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra ainsi longtemps. Il dort à peine et ne mange presque jamais, s'il continue ainsi lui et le bébé n'y survivront jamais. Dit-elle en murmurant pour n'être entendue que par Dumbledore et Minerva.

- Pompon m'a dit que son état de santé était alarmant et qu'il ferait mieux de consulter un médicomage de Ste Mangouste mais vous le connaissez, il ne veut rien savoir. Maugréa la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

- Il a besoin de temps, Minerva. Il est encore sous le choc de sa rupture avec Harry. Fit Albus avant de se lever pour commencer son discours annuel.

Albus parla pendant quelques minutes, souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouvelles élèves et mettant en garde les élèves que la forêt leur était interdite. Sur ce, il leur souhaita un bon appétit à tout le monde et aussitôt les plats apparurent sur leurs tables.

- Albus, savez-vous pourquoi Severus n'est pas avec nous ce soir ? Demanda le professeur Chourave.

- Severus est... Commença Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu.

- Est ici. Le coupa le maître des potions.

Severus prit place à côté du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Potter. C'était la seule place qui restait de libre et il dû se retenir de ne pas étrangler la rousse qui affichait un sourire hautain. Il l'ignora superbement et se tourna vers la directrice des lions.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, Hermione nous a pourtant assuré que vous étiez en train de vous reposer. Dit Minerva s'adressant à Severus.

- Granger, je vous prierai de ne plus entrer chez moi comme dans un moulin. Grogna Severus mécontent de savoir qu'on était rentré chez lui sans invitation.

- J'étais venue vous chercher pour que nous puissions nous rendre à la grande salle ensemble. Se défendit Hermione.

- Soit !

- Severus, vous devriez manger. Le réprimanda Minerva en voyant son assiette presque vide.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, vieille chouette. Répliqua Severus.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant et mangez. Gronda Albus.

- Vous n'êtes plus seul, alors pensez au petit. Rajouta Minerva.

Harry qui avait suivi toute la conversation fronça les sourcils face à la dernière phrase que venait de prononcer, McGonagall.

- Quel petit ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Rien qui ne vous regarde, Potter. Répondit sèchement Severus.

Le professeur de potions se leva de table et sortit de la grande salle en trombe. Hermione voulut rattraper son collègue mais Albus l'en empêcha alors qu'Harry courrait à la suite de Severus.

- Mais...

- Cela fait bientôt quatre mois qu'ils s'évitent, ils ont besoin de se parler. Expliqua Albus.

- Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Minerva en dévisageant Ginny qui avait été stupéfixiée par Albus pour qu'elle ne puisse pas courir après Harry.

Severus courait presque vers ses cachots ignorant les appels de son ancien amant. Il ne se sentait pas la force de devoir lui faire face, pas maintenant. Il avait encore bien trop mal pour être en mesure de parler avec lui surtout qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui dire qu'il attendait un enfant de lui. Il voulait préserver ce secret encore longtemps bien qu'il sache que dans quelques jours il lui serait impossible de cacher sa grossesse car il arrivait bientôt à terme.

Les grossesses masculines étant très rare dans le monde sorcier, elle durait cinq mois et là il était à quatre mois de grossesse et bien que son ventre était caché sous ses robes noires, il allait bientôt accoucher et Harry l'aurait su tôt ou tard.

- Severus, attend ! Cria Harry.

Alors qu'il tournait vers un couloir, il fut tiré en arrière par Harry qui le stoppa dans sa fuite.

- Lâchez-moi, Potter. Exigea Severus.

Harry obéit et relâcha le bras de son ancien amant.

- Peux-tu me dire qu'elle est cette histoire de petit dont parlait Minerva tout à l'heure ? L'interrogea Harry.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, rien qui ne vous regarde.

Harry posa ses yeux sur le corps de Severus et le détailla de la tête aux pieds puis il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua le ventre rebondi de son ancien amant. Bien que ce soit difficile de le voir du premier coup d'oeil, de plus près et avec un peu plus d'attention, l'on pouvait voir le ventre du professeur de potions qui était assez arrondi et un peu gros.

Severus ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette proximité s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il fut retenu une nouvelle fois par le sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Tu... Tu... C'est... Bredouilla Harry.

- Je vois que vous savez toujours parler. Fit remarquer Severus d'une voix sèche.

- Tu es enceinte ! S'exclama Harry estomaqué.

- Enceint. Corrigea Severus. Oui, je le suis maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir rejoindre mes cachots.

Severus se dirigea prestement vers ses appartements sentant son coeur se comprimer et lui faire horriblement mal. Quatre mois qu'il l'avait quitté et c'était comme si c'était hier. La plaie qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine semblait s'être réveillée tout d'un coup, plus douloureuse que jamais.

Au moment où il allait donner le mot de passe qui bloquait l'entrée de son appartement, il fut une fois de plus arrêté par Harry, qui, cette fois-ci semblait visiblement très en colère.

- Comment est-ce possible que tu sois enceint, tu es un homme ? Questionna Harry.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question alors je vous prierai de vous en aller. Répondit Severus d'une voix agacée.

- Répond - moi ! Depuis quand es-tu enceint ? Depuis quand portes-tu mon enfant ? Tonna Harry rouge de colère.

- Ton enfant ? Releva Severus ahuri. Parce que tu penses que c'est ton enfant ?

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à la replique du maître des potions, le regarda surpris ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Severus était enceint alors cela voudrait dire qu'il portait son enfant, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.

- Qui est le père dans ce cas ? Demanda Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien, Potter. Répliqua Severus.

- Mais celle de mon enfant, oui. Rétorqua le jeune brun. Depuis quand es-tu enceint et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ?

- Parce que tu penses que je te laisserai t'approcher de MON enfant ? Va les faire avec Miss rouquine et oublie que cet enfant existe comme tu l'as fait pour notre couple car je ne te laisserai pas nous approcher. Tu es parti et tu ne reviendras pas. Dit Severus.

N'en pouvant plus, il murmura le mot de passe à la gargouille et entra aussitôt chez lui. Harry qui n'avait pas osé bouger regarda l'entrée des appartements de Severus stupéfait.

Il allait avoir un enfant, pensa-t-il. Un enfant, la seule chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde et qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir avec le professeur de potions. Voilà que comme d'habitude, les choses ne se passaient pas comme il l'avait imaginé.

Dans quelle merde s'était-il fourré ?


End file.
